


I don't have a name for this

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Stomach Ache, Stomachache fic, it's 2am, owo, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I decided that Remus shall suffer. Patton is a soft boi.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	I don't have a name for this

Remus curled in on himself and whined softly. He was pathetic, really. An embodiment of Dark Creativity, the one designed to make the others feel uncomfortable. And yet, the moment his stomach didn't feel like being normal that day he would be in a world of pain. Pathetic.  
He wrapped his arms around his waist and shrunk into the couch, trying to hide amongst the blankets he'd collected. The toasty feeling made him feel better, but only for a moment before another ache rippled through him. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that would somehow distract from the pain. He'd be fine soon, it'd wear off - right?

Right...

He wasn't sure how long it'd been - five minutes, ten, twenty, maybe even thirty or so. It hadn't worn off. In fact, it might've gotten worse. He couldn't squeeze his eyes shut anymore, or it'd start to give him a headache. It was weird, really - he was always the one dishing out the pain, and hated the taste of his own medicine. This was Karma, Remus guessed.

"Remus..?"

He froze. He thought he'd been left home alone, Thomas had gone to the store; intrusive thoughts not even on his mind. And, though Remus knew he could strike at any time, he didn't feel like it - not like this.

"...Remus? Are you alright?"

He slowly opened his eyes; everything was blurred at first, a mess of colors. A moment later, detail returned and Remus caught sight of Patton's concerned face, his brown eyes sparkling with worry.  
He groaned a little, "What? Uh- yeah, I'm fine. As... always!"  
Remus tried to give him his usual devious, toothy smile, but it wasn't genuine.   
He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, as Patton sat down beside him. "Hey, I thought it was Janus' job to lie, not you."  
Patton wrapped his arms around Remus, "Here, Buddy. I'm here for you."  
Not gonna lie, that did make him feel better. The repetitive, stabbing ache was still there but it was comforting to know that he wasn't alone. "...Why?"

"Hmm?" Patton asked, "What why?"

Remus felt tears forming in his eyes and one rolling down his cheek, "Why..? Why are you? I thought you hated me because of w-what I do to Tho-"  
Patton hugged him even tighter, "Shh! Shh! It's okay. I don't hate you. I couldn't hate you, you're important! We talked about this, remember?"  
Remus nodded, "Yes, I remember."

"You wanna watch Disney Movies?"  
"O-ok..."


End file.
